One example for such an electrical component is the switching relay and the engaging relay of a motor vehicle. Such a switching relay and/or engaging relay may be configured using a primary winding and a quench winding. In this context, the primary winding takes on the function of a pull-in winding for pulling in the engaging relay. The second winding is able to act in operation as the hold-in winding. For the purpose of switching both windings, a respective field-effect transistor is provided.
It is understood that an electrical component may have two coils, during the quenching of the magnetic flow, the energy being essentially carried by a field-effect transistor.